insert brilliant title?
by born a dreamer
Summary: Some people just have to learn the hard way... And that is NOT Yamato's fault!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any of the characters... AND I NEVER SAID THAT, DID I!!!

...sorry

**Warnings:** If you don't like yaoi (and do not have any sense of humor) -leave. Plus if you're overprotecting of Taichi, you just might take this too seriously -which this fic really isn't... serious, that is- so you should leave too. I don't want any flames for Taichi-bashing since I... well, love him too. And if you can't stand very small-minded and pathetic teens (which you shouldn't bother taking any offense of; they're just added for the drama and to be laughed at), you should get out of here too. I don't want any flames alright, so for the love of God, don't take this too seriously! And did I mention this might contain yaoi? Good.

Okay, anyone still here?

Well, enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yamato sighed to himself, wondering why the hell he wasn't somewhere else in this world for the tenth time. He glared around the room, very annoyed by the others (at least the girls') excitement. How could they enjoy this so much? They were all old friends; there weren't even any interesting people in this room. So _why _was he here again?

Oh right; Taichi had dragged him over here. He glared at the only other person his age, who was grinning his head off at Takeru who was blushing from kissing Kari. Then there was Jyou, the oldest one out of the people in this room. Koushiro, who was one year younger than Taichi and him, Sora who was the same age as Koushiro, -Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori who where all thirteen. Same old people, same all dares, same old stupid game. Pointless. So goddamned pointless.

"Alright –shut up, Tai! I pick Matt." Takeru announced, grinning evilly at his big brother. Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." No way in hell was he going to get tricked into following their demands. God knows what he'd end up doing.

"Wimp" The brunette across the room muttered. Yamato chose to ignore him.

"Damn it! I had the perfect dare!" Takeru growled.

"Let him choose whatever he wants, TK" Hikari said, being the peacemaker as usual. Takeru muttered something inaudible and started thinking of a good question that would at least get something interesting revealed.

"What do you think of Sora?" He grinned, glancing at the redhead who started blushing as if on cue. Yamato sighed. _And here we go again, _he thought to himself, glaring at his little brother.

Not only was the younger copy of himself stupid enough to think there actually _was _something going on between him and Sora; he was stupid enough to ask when she was in the same room…! What the hell did he expect? That he'd get all shy and then admit his feelings for this girl and ask her out? Not really something he could picture himself doing…

"Matt, you're supposed to answer the questions, remember?"

Yamato looked up at him and then shot Sora a glance. "I like her. If I didn't I wouldn't be friends with her, idiot."

The younger generation of the digidestined looked disappointed and he rolled his eyes at them.

"Come on, Matt! We all know that you like her –as in _more_ than friends."

"Terribly sorry little brother, but you're wrong. Guess I don't fit into your little fairy tail." He looked around the room. He knew he had to continue this stupid game. The show must go on, right? "Iori. Truth or dare?"

The young teen blinked, shifting uncomfortably. "Um… truth."

Yamato smirked. "Tell us something really personal. You can choose whatever you want."

The musician himself hated sharing personal things with other people, but when it came to burn _others_… well that was just a whole other story.

"…well?" he prompted, as he didn't seem to achieve any answers from the embarrassed thirteen-year-old.

"Leave him alone, Yamato."

He glanced at Koushiro, who in turn glowered at him disapprovingly. "He does _not_ have to answer if he doesn't want to."

Yamato sighed impatiently, tired of this game. He didn't feel the need -nor urge- to argue. He didn't care; all he wanted was to head home and get some nice rest. Band practise earlier this afternoon had been tough, and he was tired. But did anyone ever think of that? Hell no. And if he ever complained, everyone accused him of letting fame and screaming fan girls get to his head.

"Fine, I'll just pick someone else." He muttered, ignoring Koushiro's narrowed eyes. That guy was way too overprotective. Why he and Iori were even joining this game, he had no idea.

"Pick me!" Taichi yelled, bouncing up and down. He was the only guy in this room who was actually enjoying this game. Yamato stared at him blankly. Then he sighed and placed a very forced smile on his face.

"Alright, Taichi. Truth or dare?" he asked calmly.

"Dare, tell me what to do!" the brunette rushed, still bouncing. The girls laughed.

Yamato shrugged. "I don't know, kiss your sister."

The room went silent and Tachi's smile faded. If Yamato hadn't just suggested an incestuous -not to mention gross– dare, this would've been pretty funny. Before Taichi could open his mouth to respond, Yamato continued. "Or how about kissing you sister's best friend, who's practically your sister as well? _Or…_" he exclaimed, his eyes brightening, "…how about making out with your very best friend who you've known since you were too young to stand, who can't possibly be more close too you without being biologically related?"

There was a moment of silence as Taichi blinked, hesitating. "You mean Sora?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

The football player shifted. "Well that would sorta be like kissing my own sister…"

Yamato was just about to storm up and smack his head when Miyako said "Fine, dare him to kiss a boy."

Everyone stared at her, then turned their heads to look at Taichi, and then finally shifted their gaze to the blond rock star, whom was the one to make the decision.

He smirked, glancing at Taichi. "That sounds interesting…. Okay Tai, I dare you to kiss any boy in this room."

After staring at him for a few seconds, Taichi's gaze flicked over to Takeru. "Wait!" Yamato added, horrified. "_Except _my baby brother you sick freak!"

"Aw, come on Matt…" his friend mock whined, grinning. "He's cute."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "He's _thirteen, _your pedophile. Go after someone you own size."

Taichi raised his eyebrows questionably and grinned. The girls giggled and looked at Yamato who realised what he'd been indicating. "Um… like Joe" he finished, pointing at the eldest teen. The poor guy paled and stared at the musician, silently asking for mercy. Yamato, however, didn't feel like showing any. This amused him. Not the fact that he was soon about to witness the bearer of courage and the bearer of loyalty kiss, it was the expression on Taichi's face that right now made him snicker.

"What's the problem, Tai? Afraid of… boy-bugs?" Now he was grinning ear to ear. Not a very common thing for him to do, but every time he managed to make the football player look this uncomfortable, there was nothing to stop that grin.

"Matt, it'll scar him for life." Sora warned, glancing at Jyou. Yamato's grin faded and he shot the blunette a glance. Then he sighed. Sora was right; if he forced the black-eyed doctor-to-be, he would avoid him for the rest of his _life_.

Yamato gave up for the second time this night.

"_Fine. _But not Takeru."

"Kiss Matt!"

The suggestion was rather bold, and it was no surprise that it came from Miyako. All of the digidestined had respect for the blond rock-star and they all knew that there were things you could, and could _not _say when he was around.

Taichi shivered at the mere thought. "He'd beat the hell out of me."

"True," the lead-singer agreed. "Besides, _I'm _the one deciding here. I dare you to kiss any guy in this room except me and TK."

The former leader ended up kissing Koushiro, since kissing Jyou was obviously out of the question, and by choosing any of the younger destined, he would just be called a pedophile for the rest of his life.

Yamato soon realised (although just a little too late) that this game had taken a very awkward turn. When the purple-haired girl couldn't stop herself from trying to make the bearer of friendship do all kinds of rather homoerotic things, he knew he had to get out of this game.

Fortunately for Yamato, no one dared to force him to do anything, and they didn't comment on him choosing truth whenever a girl asked him. However, he was soon tired of the girls' stubbornness, and if he ever got another question like "which male rock-star do you think is hot?" he would throw up. The main reason why the girls enjoyed this new theme, was because Yamato (not to mention the other guys) actually reacted. Every new question seemed to shock him just a little, not just make him roll his eyes. To see this very seldom expression in his face was just priceless.

The blonde was helpless. No matter who he chose it always got back to the girls, who would immediately ask him another intimate question. When Miyako finally asked him which guy he thought was attractive in this room, it cracked. This _had_ to stop.

An evil smirk spread across his lips and he gazed intensively at the purple-headed four-eyes. "Everyone." he said simply.

She raised her eyebrows –among the rest- questionably. "…everyone?"

Yamato shrugged. "Yeah. I mean…" he added, looking around the room at the sceptical and rather suspicious male teens. "Joe," he continued, starting with the first on his left. "You've got this mature, noble thing going on with the whole doctor-look, and you're quite handsome."

Jyou stared at him, his skin slowly growing a nice crimson colour, blinking hard. "Uh… thank -um, thank you…"

Yamato smirked, amused by how embarrassed he'd become by such a casual compliment. He looked at Iory, who was placed between Jyou and Koushiro. He stared back up at him, looking pretty much terrified.

"Cody, you're…" He paused, thinking. "Adorable. No offence though." He added quickly, grinning. Iori looked down again, not saying anything. The room had been filled with a rather awkward tension –mixed with the excitement from the girls who were all watching with amused eyes.

"Koushiro." He shot him cold look, still annoyed with the way he'd spoken to him earlier. Then he tilted his head, studying him. The redhead shifted under his gaze, not that comfortable considering that the blond was currently judging his looks. "You look really good." Yamato finally stated, sounding very sincere. "I mean for a computer geek, you know? Your red hair's pretty cool, it matches your eyes." He took one last look before moving on to Takeru.

At the look of his little brother he just shrugged. "What can I say, you look like me." He grinned at the grimace on the blond boy's face and turned to Daisuke. After a few seconds of silent observing, he muttered, "you're cute."

Daisuke frowned and glared at him. "Gee, thanks." He retorted, pouting.

"It's a good thing, Dais." Yamato assured him half-heartedly, already turned to Ken. "You're the 'pretty boy'. You look perfect. Congrats."

Ken narrowed his eyes, looking like he was about to say something, but then looked away. Next to Ken was Miyako, who gazed at him expectantly. Yamato quirked an eyebrow, returning her look.

"What?"

"You forgot someone…? You said every male in here is attractive, but you haven't said anything about Tai."

Yamato blinked. "Oh." Blue eyes flicked over to the former leader of the digidestined, hardly studying him before coming to a conclusion. "Tai's hot."

Ten pair of eyes widened and they all stared at him, mouths dropped. Yamato nodded, face serious. He looked back at his best friend again. "You are."

Taichi waved that comment off, a mock embarrassed look on his face. "Oh, stop it." The whole gang snickered except for the blue-eyed musician, who wasn't ready to stop just yet.

"No, really" he insisted, eyes not leaving the brunette across the room.

"…right?" he added, sending the rest a convincing look.

They all shifted uncertainly, glancing at each other. Not that the older Yagami wasn't good looking, not at all. The people sitting in the room had just never discussed it.

Yamato didn't wait long for an answer; he got to his feet gracefully (seriously, is there anything he _doesn't _do with grace?) and walked over to the teen that over the years had become his friend by force.

He had changed visibly since the digital world. Even though he still had his unique hair, wild spirit and tanned skin, he'd grown from being this short hyperactive guy with undeveloped limps and muscles, to being a tall, strong and almost full-grown creature. He was still just a _little _shorter than the blond heartbreaking singer, hardly noticeable unless they stood right in front of each other on a flat ground, but that inch was still enough for Yamato to tease him whenever he felt like it.

He offered Taichi a steady hand, which was after a slight hesitance accepted, and pulled him to his feet.

When you pull a person up from sitting on the floor, you usually take a step back to avoid them bumping into you. This time, Yamato chose not to. There was a breathless second of silence when the two big brothers were about an inch apart from connecting full-length. Then Taichi took a step back, glancing at the blond. Yamato finally broke the intense gaze he was giving the football player, and looked around the circle of staring teens. He pulled Taichi to the side, making half of the audience turn around to avoid getting a wryneck.

"Well," Yamato started, turning his attention to the male standing beside him. "…first of all you've got ridiculously beautiful eyes. I didn't think I'd have to be the one to inform you, but… hell, someone should let you know -they're totally being underestimated!"

He looked down at the fascinated viewers. "You guys ever seen how they sparkle when he's happy, and burn when he's about to go out on the field, or how they darken when he sees a guy getting closer than ten feet around Kari, and always get so open and inviting when you need to talk, or just sometimes express emotions so freakishly strong it's like they hit you in the face?"

Once again, no answer. They just stared at him in amazement and wonder, never before heard the tall bearer of friendship talk like this.

Yamato looked back at the already awkward boy, amused to see that he had already had enough complements. And Yamato was just getting started.

In a way, it was a good thing that the tanned boy didn't get that much female attention; he wasn't a guy to brag –well, not about popularity or looks- and he would probably be uncomfortable getting more attention than necessary. Yamato could already see him getting embarrassed. Soon he was going to start joking, trying to brush off his words.

"Plus you've got naturally long, dark eyelashes and that's pretty unfair."

Taichi smirked. "Jealous?"

Yamato ignored his attempt to ease up the serious tension, and continued admiring his face. His gaze dropped to Taichi's mouth and he moved forward, once again finding himself just inches away from the brunette.

"Then there's… " He stopped briefly, blinking. Then he turned his head and looked at the girls who were watching excitedly.

After a long moment of waiting, the four-eyes raised her eyebrows. "…then there's what?"

Yamato licked his lips, his gaze returning to his best friend's mouth. "Well… your lips."

You would've heard a needle fall to the floor. Yamato lips looked like they were drawn to the brunette's. "…just… makes you wonder…" he mumbled absently.

The boys in the room were looking everywhere expect at the semi distance between the two older digidestineds' mouths. Taichi was positive that his best friend was going to kiss him; the way he was slowly moving towards him was very convincing.

To his contentment, Yamato could hear one of the girls gasp as his lips merely touched Taichi's. Just then he pulled back with a shrug.

"Too bad I'll never found out, eh?"

He caught a glimpse of the younger Yagami and noticed that she was still partly amused by the scene, though a part of her seemed just a little anxious. He knew he didn't have to glance at the guys to know that they were ready to run the hell away from there soon.

Turning to his brown-eyed friend, he continued his demonstration. "We all know how much you've played football since like… ever, –and might I say…" He let his elegant hands slowly stroke their way up over his friend's arms in a pretty flirty (or inappropriate, as any male teen in this room would've expressed it) manner.

"It's been good for you." He could feel the other boy tense up, ready to run. He heard the girls giggle nervously and smirked. Holding Tai's confused gaze firmly, he let one arm drop to his side.

"Not to mention…" Another smirk played on his lips as Taichi flinched under his cool palm. Running a hand up over his best friend's six-pack, he briefly imagined doing this at another time and place. Revealing a tanned and muscular frame, he gave the embarrassed girls a meaning smile, avoiding Hikari's shocked stare.

"See my point?"

"Dude…"

Yamato shot the brunette a glance. He looked ready to beg.

Ignoring his pleading face, he let the T-shirt fall back over his stomach and turned to face him fully.

"Can't just finish without mentioning your-"

If the group's eyes were wide before, they were big as saucers when the musician grabbed a hold of Taichi's ass and jerked him closer.

He smiled innocently at the guys. "Well it _is _nice. Oh, and girls…" he let the football player's backside go and turned him to face them, gesturing towards his lower region. "We've got PE together and I happen to know for a fact-"

"STOP!"

_Yes…_

"Leave Tai-sempai alone, you freak!"

"Actually Matt, if you wouldn't mind… I don't want to witness oniichan get molested."

"Yeah, Matt, it's enough alright?"

Yamato smiled thankfully and stepped away from his victim. "So… you don't want me joining this game ever again?"

Jyou shuddered. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I ever want to play this game again."

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Even Miyako looked a little freaked out.

"I wanna go home…" Taichi mumbled, staring at the wall.

Yamato looked around the room.

Jyou looked pretty freaked, Iroi had zoned out, Koushiro looked just a little upset, Takeru was rocking from side to side, staring hard at the floor with a look that scared his brother just a little. Hikari looked ready to burst into tears, Sora was shaking her head buried in her hands, Daisuke looked both pissed and upset, Ken looked uptight and withdrawn, Miyako looked ashamed and freaked, Taichi looked… well, pretty much scarred for life.

Yamato smiled widely, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You won't drag me over here to join this game again, right buddy?"

Taichi shook his head quickly, hugging himself. Yamato nodded at the confirmation and turned to Miyako. "Hey, Yolie? You won't try to find out anything personal about me ever again, right?"

She sniffed, hiding her face into her hands. Yamato tilted his head to the side, smiling softly. "Miyako?"

"I p-promise." She sniffed, shrinking to a tiny ball.

"Good." Yamato concluded as he took one last look at the group. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head home and get some rest."

* * *

let me just say... MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!

oh, and... review?


End file.
